minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Christmas
This was made for the Christmas Competition. Enjoy. I trip and fall into a pile of pillows. "Get up, Jacob!" Susie, my friend, yells. Yells, since we couldn't hear each other if we were talking normally. It's two days before Christmas, and the department store is PACKED FULL of shoppers frantically looking for last-minute gifts. "Call me later!" Susie screams. "I'll come pick you up after you get the tree for your GIRLFRIIIEEEND!" I roll my eyes, and get up. I start checking the nearly-empty shelves, getting more and more worried. Glass bottles, wreathes, lanterns, plates... nothing! No lights, and no tree! My girlfriend, sick at home, loved Christmas, and I knew it would cheer her up. I already had ornaments in my house, but I needed Christmas lights! I chuckle, thinking of how me and Alexia got together. We had met at a party, and immediately clicked. We both were Minecrafters, and we played together on servers like Hypixel. She beat me at PVP, but I beat her at Build Battle. We had been together for 2 years, and I know she absolutely LOVES Christmas. I tapped a store employee on the shoulder. "Excuse me." I asked. "Do you have lights? And a tree?" The guy shrugs. "Sorry, dude." He says. "We're out." "Can you check storage or something!?" I beg. He sighs. "Fine." The guy tells me to follow him, and we walk to the back of the store. "So, ya got 15 minutes to look for a tree and whatever else you need." He unlocks the door after fumbling with the keys for a bit, and pushes me inside. "Now GO." I run around, and find a tree no problem. No lights anywhere though... I keep looking. That's when I hear whispers. Not demonic whispers telling you to "go rob that store" or "insult her," more like whispers you would hear in a classroom, with kids either sharing notes or just talking. Then, a loud CRASH snapped me out of it. I look over, and it's two boxes of lights. I pick them up, and start running back towards the door. I shift the boxes over to only my left arm - probably pulling it out of it's socket - and grab the tree with my right hand. The guy slams the door close the second I leave, and locks it. He looks at the stuff I grabbed. "You can have that for free if you never mention this ever again." I nod, and he leads me outside through a back entrance, then goes back inside without saying another word. I call Susie, and while I wait for her, I look through the boxes. They were full of lights - overflowing, actually - but the lightbulb part was cubes. I look at the tree, and it looks like a 2x2 spruce tree. Odd. Oh well, it's probably just creepy Minecraft merch. Susie suddenly pulls up in her purple pickup truck. "WASSUP!" She yells. She jumps out, and picks up a box. "Let's get this stuff in the truck." After we've loaded the stuff, I climb into the passenger seat. "So!" Susie says. "Where did you get this stuff?" Before I could even open my mouth, we suddenly take a sharp right turn, and my head bangs into the door, and I get knocked out. I wake up, bound and gagged in a room with the walls, ceiling, and floor. I look around, and spot Jenna, looking at the ground. "A-Alexia?" I whisper. Alexia looks up, and I gasp. Her beautiful green eyes have been gorged out. She starts screaming demonically, na her jaw became unhinged. She starts looking like a monster. Alexia lunged at me, and I closed my eyes... "Jacob? JACOB!" Susie says, before splashing freezing water on my face. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, bolting upright. "Finally, you are awake! You banged your big head against the car door, and you got knocked out." I rubbed my head, and stood up. "Alright, you seem fine, I'm going to go. By the way, I put your stuff inside your house." Susie climbed back into the driver's seat, and drove away. I look around, and I realize Susie had dropped me off at my house. I walked into my house, and call out. "Alexia? You there?" Alexia yells from upstairs. "I'M OK! JUST DESTROYING SOME NOOB'S HOUSE WITH END CRYSTALS!" I laugh, and go upstairs. Alexia's sitting on the bed, using the laptop. I go over, and kiss her cheek. "How are you doing?" I ask. She shrugs. "Normal. Why?" I smile. "I bought a Christmas tree." She gasps, stands up, and kisses me. "OMG! Can you go set it up? I need to do something." I nod, and head downstairs. I set up the tree, and plug in the lights. Nothing happened. It didn't even flicker. I unplug then replug it. Still nothing. Then I hear the whispers again. ''"Try agaaaainn... try agaaaaain.." ''Without thinking, I did what they whispered. And the lights immediately electrocuted me... I wake up, in the same black room, tied up, but not gagged this time. Susie and the guy from the store stood in front of me. "Susie? Dude?" I ask, but they remained still. Like robots, or NPC's. I heard hissing, and 4 snakes made out of Christmas lights started slithering around me. Their eyes were made out of red, green, or gold ornaments. Several needles - the kind nurses stab you with when you are a child - are lying around me. I look up. "Oh.. my.. God.." I mumble. The fake tree I bought had actually turned into a spruce tree that, instead of pinecones, grows freaking injection needles!! I have no other reaction than terrified, high-pitched screaming. "SILENCE!" A familiar voice screams. I look around, and Alexia suddenly appears right in front of me. "A-a-alexia?" I ask. "Is that you?" "I SAID SILENCE!" She screams. "B-but.." I trail off, but Alexia seems even more enraged. "TELL ME, AND I MIGHT NOT KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" She raised her arm, and only then did I realize she was holding a knife, with blood stains on it. I gulped. "But.. w-why aren't they moving?" Alexia turned around, and looked at Susie and the guy. "Easy." She smiled. "They aren't real. Simply a simulation." She waved her hand, and they turned into particles and disappeared. One of the snakes climbed onto her head. "But why did you create the guy from the store?" I asked. Alexia rolled her eyes. "Well you see.." She opened her mouth, wider than a normal human could, and a 5th snake crawled out. This one was made of multi-coloured lights, and had glittery ornaments as eyes. "Well." The snake hissed. "I *am* Alexia. One day, I was murdered. The murderer, for some reason, had a box of lights in the back of her van. And, instead of dying, my spirt latched onto the multi-coloured ones. I willed them to bunch together, and they formed a snake. I killed the girl that killed me, and I crawled into her body. My spirt then controlled both this form and her body. But, that body is old and sick, it cannot rid itself of the sickness. So, I NEED A NEW ONE!" The snake lunged at me, and wrapped tightly around my neck. I clawed at it, trying to get it off, but it just tightened its grip. "Give up, Jacob." The snake hissed. "Just. Give. Up." I started seeing spots, and then, I blacked out. The snake, happy that it managed to kill Jacob, slithered into his body, and gained control. He stood up, and left the room. It turns out, the "room" was actually the basement. He went up the stairs, and opened Minecraft. He checked, and yes, one of the non-simulation friends was on. He logged on, using Jacob's account, and joined the private server. (her) TheUltimateBuilder: Hi. ArcticHacks: Sup. TheUltimateBuilder: Alexia broke up with me. ArcticHacks: What!? Why!? TheUltimateBuilder: IDK. ArcticHacks: well, this may be weird, but.. tbh i always kinda had a bit of a crush on u. TheUltimateBuilder: me too. wanna come over? ArcticHacks: ill be over in 10. Jacob/Alexia smiled. Brittany (ArcticHacks) would be a good replacement once this body wore out. He could also play with her mind a bit. Might be fun... Oh well. She's only been doing this for 20 years. Messing with human minds was normal now. It's probably trash, but hope you enjoyed reading this. Merry Christmas! Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypasta Competition Category:Long Pastas Category:Real Life Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Good Creepypastas